Dusk Before Dawn
by ILoveRobertPx
Summary: Bella and Edward encounter some issues with Jake when he makes Renesmee run away. How can Bella and Edward stay with Jake if he only has one thing in mind; to kill Edward and have Bella to himself...? Bella and Edward must fight to be together...


_**Hey. Ummmz, I'm a massive Twilight fan, and I wanted to write my own After Breaking Dawn, so, here it is!  
>I'll update this every so often. Comment your *TRUE* opinion please :D!x<strong>_

I watched Renesmee as the rain hit against the window, the window frame nearly shaking. This was the times we could go out, when people were around.  
>Charlie shifted uncomfortably in the couch, a sign he wanted to say something. "Bells," he said. He coughed when I nodded.<br>He sighed, and I let his scent surround me. "Yeah, Dad?" I whispered. Charlie had never gotten used to my voice, but I had now – I'm sure Charlie had accepted the changes that were made when I was "sick".  
>"Yeah, um, I was, eh, wondering, if I could, hmm, take Nessie out for a walk?" he asked, shying away into the couch. I laughed and, casually replied, "Yeah, um, sure, Dad."<br>He nodded and said, "Hey, Nessie, we're going for a walk, okay?" Renesmee looked up, nodded and said, "Okay." I stared at her in wonder, wondering what she was thinking.  
>I pulled her onto my lap and she touched her soft hand to my forehead.<br>She was thinking about all sorts of colourful things, and I just smiled. She touched the locket, something she did now and again after the battle, and said, "I love you."  
>I grinned wider and replied, "I love you too."<br>I set her down - she had gotten so big - and she ran to Charlie.  
>They walked out into the pouring rain. I stared after them. Edward wasn't home, Carlisle and Esme weren't, and Emmett, Rose and Jasper weren't in, they were all out hunting and Renesmee and Charlie were out. I had to admit, I was glad Emmett wasn't in for what I was going to say to Alice; I couldn't live with the humiliation.<br>I went to her bedroom and went to knock the door - Alice being Alice already knew and had the door opened. She approached me in a casual, blue jeans and a t-shirt.  
>She smiled and said, "I know what you're thinking, well, you know what I mean, but of course I will!"<br>I smiled in response, looking down silently. "What's wrong?" she asked; a thick amount of worry in her voice. I sighed. "Where's Edward?" I asked, more emotion than I had meant to let into my voice.  
>"He's out, somewhere...why?" she asked. I didn't want to say this bit. "Well, we haven't been down to our cottage since the Volturi came..." Alice nodded and her only reply was, "Oh." I shook my head and said, "Wait, no, this is stupid - where is Edward anyway?"<br>Alice closed her eyes and opened them the next second. "He's out shoppi-oh!" she cut off when another vision popped up. "He's out, shopping for something, which I can't tell you about," she finished off her sentence.  
>I nodded and tried to open up my mind to lighter thoughts. I twirled my wedding ring around on my finger, sitting, waiting for Edward to come home.<br>When the door opened, I jumped up, and smiled when Edward walked in with 3 bags. I wanted to stare through them but Edward hid them behind his back.  
>He ran up the stairs at vampire speed and was back down in that very same second, shirtless.<br>He grabbed my hand with a smile and pulled me out to the cottage were everything seemed perfect, like our fairytale. We walked into our bedroom and we stayed there for hours - until there was a light knock on the door.  
>"Bells?" Charlie called. I looked at Edward who was lying in the bed with me. My perfect day ruined - there was always a distraction.<br>Edward, in vampire speed, but his shirt back on and answered the door.  
>In came a smiling Renesmee and Charlie who looked extremely; hyped up. "Hello!" Renesmee squealed. Edward lifted her up and took her to her room. Renesmee picked out a book and sat and read.<br>Charlie smiled and looked as though he was about to get down to business. "Bells? Renee wants to tell you something..." Charlie whispered, just as my mum walked in. "Hey!" she said. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging her. "I have big news!" she replied.  
>We stared at her when she finally shouted, "I'm moving to Forks!"<p>

**_So, that is the first chapter. I've written the second and third chapter, but I have to edit them and stuff :) I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it (I'd be glad :D) Hope you enjoyed it! ~Steph xx._**


End file.
